Dancing In The Rain
by TheActualBuckyBarnes
Summary: A mash-up of The Avengers, Supernatural, and Sherlock. And it's an AU too! They're all stuck on the Hogwarts train without a memory of how they got there, and on top of that they're all teenagers, aged 11 and 12. This is gonna be fun. Mostly crack-ish, maybe angst. Rated M for language and action. (Sorry for the lack of Sherlock info, only allowed to have 2 categories.)


Chapter 1

Dean sighed. Of course, the one day he passes out before he has the chance to check the salt circles by the door, something weird happens. And by weird, I mean he woke up on a train in a compartment with Sam, Castiel, Charlie (Dean's breath caught in his throat), and Gabriel.

"Charlie?" Dean said cautiously, shaking the red head awake.

"Princess?" Charlie asked once she'd gotten her eyes open.

"Charlie!" Dean cried happily, hugging the girl. Wait.

"Are we teenagers?" Dean asked, looking down at his body. Indeed, Sam was no longer taller than him.

"Dean?" Sam asked, stirring.

"Sammy. We- uh- have a situation." Sam's eyes flew open.

"Charlie?!" Sam asked, hugging her tightly.

"Why am I short?" Sam asked once he'd broken the hug with Charlie. Charlie sniggered. Cas and Gabe were still passed out on the seat.

"Wait…" Charlie said, things clicking into place.

"Quick, Dean, see if we have suitcases or trunks." She demanded.

"Okay. Sam, wake Cas and Gabe up." Dean said as he grabbed a trunk located in the overhead bin.

"What's in there?" Charlie asked, prodding Dean out of the way.

"Hey!" Dean protested, but did nothing to stop her. She drew several items from the trunk, some textbooks, some robes, and a stick. Her face was drawn into a mixture of shock and happiness and wonder.

"Holy shit." Charlie breathed.

"What?" Dean asked as Cas batted Sam's hand away for the fifth time and Gabe groaned in his sleep.

Charlie looked Dean dead in the eye and whispered, "Yer a wizard, Dean"

* * *

John had no clue where he was.

Sherlock didn't either.

This scared them both shitless.

Well, that and the fact that they were sitting in a compartment with Greg and Mycroft.

And Sherlock knew Mycroft hadn't worn a silver pocket watch since he was fourteen.

"Okay, roll call." John said, preparing for collateral.

"MYCROFT LESTRADE WAKE UP." John yelled, frighteningly close to their heads. They both woke up with angry looks on their faces, and Greg's was soon replaced with confusion.

"Where the hell are we?" Greg asked, more of a command than a question.

"Somewhere in the northern hemisphere, judging from the trees, and most likely still in the British Isles. We also seem to be teenagers." Sherlock said, all too calmly for Greg.

"TEENAGERS?" he roared. He looked down at his polo and tugged some of his bright blond hair down so he could see it.

"Yes. Teenagers, likely aged around eleven or twelve, as your leg bones haven't fully developed." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, have you ever read Harry Potter?" John asked. Greg had a sudden 'lightbulb' look on his face, which was replaced by an equally sudden look of greater confusion.

"No. Neither of us have read it." Mycroft said.

"Well then, this is a predicament." John said slowly, thinking, and for once leaving Sherlock extremely confused.

* * *

Tony woke up in the train car. Without a hangover. What the fuck.

A few children joined him in the compartment, which made Tony uneasy. Really, really uneasy. Especially since one of the looked like Bruce. And another Steve. And Nat and Clint and one guy Tony couldn't quite place, but was sure he'd seen him somewhere.

"Hey. Hey kids." He said, reaching with a hand that was- wait. Tony looked down at himself in a button-up and slacks. This was not right. He was, what? Ten? Eleven?

What the hell.

Tony shook each of them awake, using Clint as leverage to get Natasha up.

"Why do I have to do it?" Clint whined.

"Cause you love her. Now kiss her awake and tell her she's pretty." Tony responded gruffly, turning his attention to Captain America, a national hero, who was drooling into the seat.

"Capsicle. Capsicle. CAPSICLE!" Tony yelled, shaking the ninety-year-old teenager.

"Whozzat? Tony?" Steve was confused.

"Yeah it's me. It seems we've become teenagers. I can't find the Asgardians." Tony rattled off.

"That's concerning." Nat said from behind Tony.

"Yeah. Also, who's the kid passed out in the seat." Tony said, pointing to said kid.

"B-Bucky?" Steve whispered. The kid, Maybe-Bucky, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Maybe-Bucky's eyes widened and he said, "Stevie."'

There was then so much emotion in the car that Tony had to leave to avoid a feelings meltdown.

Bucky and Steve were hugging each other so tight they could barely breathe. They sat on the floor, just hugging, for the majority of the train ride. The only noise coming from either of them was the occasional sniffle.

Tony came back with candy with ten minutes left in the ride. Tony said they were told to change into their robes, whatever that meant. They looked to the overhead bin and picked out trunks with their names on it.

"Hang on, this feels familiar." Bruce said, thinking.

"Yeah, yeah it does!" Tony said.

"This feels like a train." Bucky added, suddenly nervous.

"It is. But that's not what makes it feel familiar." Tony said. Bucky grew rigid and was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Hey Buck. It's me. There's no one here who wants to hurt you." Steve said.

"Uh, that might not be true." Nat said, removing black robes with an emblem stitched on it, bearing a snake, a badger, an eagle, and a lion, and in the center there was an H.

"Hey thanks for helping my friend with his PTSD." Steve said, glaring at Nat, and still hugging Bucky.

"I'm just being honest." Nat said, removing a stick-like object.

"Why don't you think we're safe again?" Steve asked.

"Remember your list?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Steve answered.

"Well, what was the third item?" Tony continued.

"H-Harry Porter?" Steve guessed.

"Harry Potter. Did you read it?" Tony asked.

"Not yet, I was planning on starting it tomorrow." Steve said.

"Well, putting it shortly, it's about a boy named Harry. He's eleven. His parents died and he was living with his aunt and uncle. Then he met a giant named Hagrid and went to a school for wizards and witches." Tony said, which confused them.

"A school, you had to get to by train." Bruce added, it clicked for him.

"Where the uniform was a black robe." Nat gasped.

"And they used wands." Tony finished, slinging Steve and Bucky's stuff over to them.

"Wait. Shit. You think-" Clint started.

"We're goin' to Hogwarts!" Tony squealed, rather girlishly. Everyone changed quickly, and Steve found a surprise.

"My shield!" he said, lifting the item from the suitcase. Only, it was smaller, so it could protect his eleven-year-old body.

"My suit?" Tony asked, pulling a tiny helmet from the case.

"Uh, it seems whoever put us here was kind enough to make us all miniature weapons." Clint said, taking out a tiny bow and arrow set.

"That's nice. How the hell am I supposed to hide my arm?" Bucky asked, waving it for emphasis.

"I don't know." Tony said defensively, shrugging.

"Holy-" Clint said breathlessly as Hogwarts came into view.


End file.
